everafterhighmirrorportalfandomcom-20200213-history
Bris Épine
80px Bristle 'Bris' Thylane Épineis the 17 year old daughter of the Dark Fairy/Enchantress from the classic tale, Beauty and the Beast. She is a Royal and is ready to accept and live out her destiny. Though her role isn't too big, she can effect many other's whole stories if she didn't agree to her role. She sees both sides of the Destiny Conflict, she agrees that people shouldn't be forced to live a life they don't want, but also believes there is a beauty of each role. She thinks that each person should choose their destiny. But that the role which they were intended to play puts them in situations that they have to get through and because of that they grow more as a person. Bris believes in self discover, so she commends those who take and complete their destinies, and praises those who accept their destinies, even when they are rough ones. She understands those who don't, and her opinion of them doesn't change based on their decisions. Many rebels think she is a hypocrite, and that she doesn't understand having a tough destiny. The most prominent rebel who has accused her of this is Tyler Bell, son of Tinker Bell, who would die alone if he accepted his Destiny. Bris also understands this point of view, and she has even called out her own destiny for being 'kinda small' but 'super significant'. Without her, the whole story couldn't take place, hypothetically, which would effect ton's of other story characters. Since her destiny is to curse the Future Beast, and very little else, fulfilling her destiny isn't a big deal. So for the well being of others she has accepted hers. Bris has a locker, like the other students at Ever After High. However, Bris changed the interior inside themetal frame. She build extra she'll and small furniture and other furnishings. This way,she can shrink down to her fairy size, and fly into her locker an have more space then your typical student. Character Personality Bristle is an extrovert, and kinda slightly is a background popular among her friends. She enjoys matchmaking. When she sees a prospective romance spark, she immediately tried to get those involved together to make it official!!. She know's almost everyone around her age in Ever After, at least their names. She is a people watcher so it is easy for her to read body language and facial expression, which helps her discern who would be a good fit together. Being a Royal, she never tries to get people to go against their destiny choice. She 'never' attempts to start a romance without previously seeing interest in all involved. (she doesn't want to force people into things, because of her personal beliefs). She can be very loud, when she is with friends, but shy when she doesn't feel comfortable. She doesn't talk much in the halls. She is known for helping in studies, except in Chemythstry and Crownculus. (she has a tutor for both of those subjects). Appearance Bris is a fair skinned, blonde haired fairy. Even though she is a fairy, she doesn't not have wings unless she shrinks down to a very small (fairy) size. She can still use magic in both forms. She has dark and cold eyes, with sharp eye liner, and purple eye shadow. She wears a classic red lip, typically, and always uses bright highlighter to define her cheekbones. She dresses rather Hex-couture like. Typically wearing things you wouldn't wear off a runway, with a mix of trendy styles. She wears a gold-ish yellow jumper with a purple leaf half vest, and a blue mini jacket. The lapel of her jacket is very large on half of her ensemble. It is red and surrounds her shoulder, and neck like a rose .Around her neck is a red rose collar. The top of the jacket resembles an open multicolored rose. The outside of the jacket is blue. Under her jumper she wears a netted lace tight, on one of her legs, leaving the other bare. In contrast, she wears a glove of the same fabric on one of her hands, leaving the other hand bare as well. Her high heeled ankle boots are yellow/gold with dark rose motifs and a yellow sash hanging to the side. Around her waste is a gold wrap skirt, with the tailcoat of her laying over it. Fairy tale – Beauty and the Beast How the Story Goes Main Article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beauty_and_the_Beast Beauty and the Beast] How Bris comes into it? Bristle will be the next Fairy Enchantress. She is destined to ask to enter the future Beast's palace, but will be declined. She will be humiliated, in front of all the guests, the (future) Beast, and his friends. She will offer a rose to the (future) Beast, and due to his destiny he will decline it, mocking her. She will offer him one last chance of being kind, and help her - when he refuses, she will curse him and turn him into a Beast. She will also turn the guests and servants in the palace into various objects. The only way for the spell to be broken, essentially, is for the Beast to get someone to fall in love with him - teaching him kindness, and humility. If he can accomplish this before the last petal in an enchanted rose falls, then he will be turned back into a human and be able to rule, with his new partner. However, if he fails, he will remain a beast forever, and the (former) servants will be made inanimate, forever. He will be alone, trapped in his castle for the rest of time. Bris believes her part of the whole story is pretty easy. Show up for some cake, get offended, humiliated, in front of a bunch of people. Give the king more chances, then curse him. (and of course grab a slice of cake before she leaves the castle.) She's totally fine with this, and honestly practices her incantations daily. (She has one job, she can't mess it up...that's the only stressful part). History Bristle was sent to Ever After High when she was of age. She loved it there. Due to her family living out in the middle of the Enchanted Forest, she didn't really know many kids growing up. She used to hang around her Great Great Grandmother's Great Great Grandma, Thylane, whom she was (middle) named after. Thylane's Grandmother was the original Fairy Enchantress. They became great friends. It was easier for them to communicate when Bris was younger, but in a few short years, their communication was cut short, due to Thylane's age. Finally, it was off to Ever After High. Thylane, had previously been home schooled, and while her situation wasn't the most common, no friends around and no siblings to hang around either, she was so excited for her first year at a real actual school. Bris fit right in at the school. By the end of her Freshman year she had started a Debate Team and a Mock United Kingdom's group, where they studies in practicum foreign relations. This was her element. She began meeting new people. Ever After High was big enough to always be meeting new friends. She eventually created a friend group with her closest friends...then the inevitable happened. She started seeing sparks fly between some of them, and because she is addicted to matchmaking decided to get these potential couples together. She succeeded. Now, most of her friends were dating, and she was kinda left alone and the ultimate third wheel. She isn't the type of fairy to get really moody on a whim, i mean it happens occasionally, but most of the time she looks for the positive in situations. Now wasn't one of those times. She eventually met some new people, and still held close contact with her old friends, but by Junior year she was hanging out with an entirely different crowd. She always was trying new things. One semester she attempted music...that didn't go well. She tried acting, and that was great, she had all the emotion and dramatic effect going on, but was ultimately cut from the school production because her stage presents was too bold. Finally she started writing poems, in her spare time, and in Crownculus, and Chemythstry. She also took up sketching, and after that decided to run for student body president. During her campaign, she spoke out in favor for both the Royals and the Rebels, and anything everything and anybody in between. While this got a lot of positive feedback, there was also a lot of negative as well. Most rebels appreciated Bris' standpoint and for speaking out for what she supported. All except one - Tyler Bell, son of Tinker Bell. Tyler called Bris out for ignorant and not understanding what a 'real' destiny was like. He claimed that hers was small and utterly meaningless, all she had to do was say fancy prose. Whereas Tyler was forced to die alone, if he followed his stories path. Bris did feel sorry for Tyler, and while most people would have labeled him as her enemy, she sympathetically pitied him. He must have been scared if he chose his destiny. He was by his mother's side when she died, because she had signed the Story book of legends, and chosen to follow her destiny. Overall the commotion died down, and Bris' was in the lead to win the election. That's when she met the future fellow characters in her story. The future beast, believing he was the best the world has ever scene came up behind Bris' and knocked her books out of her hand while she was standing at the locker. Of course it was him, the popular guy of Ever After High, with is current girlfriend, the equally popular princess of the school. They laughed, but Bris turned around. 'Hey, who do you think you are?" After they introduced themselves properly, and talked for a second more, Bris went into a short monologue she had been working on for when she really needed to curse the Prince into a beast. (For full quote see the top of the page). She had rhymed her incantation, and began chanting it in front of them, warning them who she was and what she would eventually do. The two popular's stood dumbfounded. (This is where the bold stage presents actually paid off). She finally pointed at the girl beside him, saying she wasn't the true princess for him. The girl was shocked, and didn't know how to respond. Eventually Bris was done, she dramatically slammed her locker, she had what she needed - but then she vanished. The two popular royals stood there shocked, the girl stammered something, that the other students in the hall couldn't make out. Finally, they both left. Relationships Family The Fairy Enchantress :Bris' mother is a sweet, slightly overbearing, and (formerly)overweight Fairy. She looked to the future and though knew it was important, didn't see why she couldn't have fun and eat a lot of cake. Like a lot. of. cake. After her role in the story was complete she took up physical fitness. And became a popular professional trainer in Ever After. She owned her own cycling clinic. ''Fairy Family'' :While Fairy's continue to get old, their lifetime and body lasts significantly longer then a normal human's does. Due to this, many many previous generations of Fairy Enchanters and Enchantresses, are still alive and living. Bris has a good relationship with most of them, others she doesn't know - and others can't even communicate anymore. Really only her Great Great Grandmother's Great Grandmother...she only knits, rocks in her rocking chair and does nothing else. She has tried knitting words into some of the things she makes, to try and communicate with the other fairies, but it didn't work that well and was hard to decipher. Friends ''Tamsin Walker: :: :Tamsin and Bris are both on the Debate Team at Ever After High. They met after Bris started the club, and Tamsin was one of the first students to join. Currently, they are both in club leadership as team captains. Pet ''Pixie :Pixie is Bris' pet hedgehog. He is kinda totally cute. Romance She hasn't really contemplated a love life yet...but she may - if there are any eligible bachelors that are interested. Aquaintences ''Tyler Bell :Tyler and Bris are not friends. He hates her, and she feels sorry for him. Their history isn't too deep, but he tried to turn the rebels against her...and didn't succeed. He already was sort of a castaway, but only a few people stuck to his side after he called Bris out on what he though was complete ignorance.They don't get along, and both prefer to steer clear of each other. Enemies She doesn't like the future Beast...but wouldn't consider him an enemy. Gallery BrisThylaneHeadshot.png Her Curse Trivia *This is the second ''official EAH OC by LondonSpear (London) to be published on the wiki. *Her head shot art was released along with her full bio on October 26, 2018 *Her last name means Thorn, in relation to Roses, have thorns. Category:LondonSpear Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Bris Épine Category:Fairy Category:Needs Roommate Category:Spell Light